To date, there are several methods for removing uroliths from the urinary bladder of a horse. A first approach is abdominal surgery under general anesthesia. It has the disadvantages of being very expensive and technically difficult. A second approach involves accessing the bladder through an incision in the urethra in the perineal area. This second approach involves the urolith being broken apart with a (guarded) chisel, and removed one fragment at a time. The disadvantage of this technique is that it is very traumatic to the urethra and mucosa of the bladder. It also is extremely time consuming and difficult. A third approach is to dissect along the urethra and enter the bladder near the neck of the bladder. The surgeon then must pass their hand into the bladder and remove the urolith manually. This approach is both traumatic and time consuming. What is instead desired is a safer, easier and less traumatic method to remove the urolith.